Pisuar
by kancchan
Summary: Jedyny, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam. Zapamiętaj to dobrze, Tagia.


Aż miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami ze złości, kiedy jedyne źródło światła w zasięgu wzroku zgasło, pogrążając go w egipskich ciemnościach. Ale zmierzwił jedynie włosy z niechcianym wyrzutem sumienia.

— Chuj z nimi — prychnął pod nosem jak rozjuszony kot, przypominając sobie, że przyszedł tu za potrzebą, która nie miała nic wspólnego z rozładowaniem emocji.

Ignorując pulsujący ból, który narodził się w knykciach chwilę temu, kiedy z całym impetem zaprzyjaźnił pięść z popękaną taflą lustra, zdjął spodnie i pochylił się nad pisuarem. Zaciskając w zębach leniwie dogasającego papierosa, którego uprowadził trenerowi w ramach reanimacji swojego skrzywionego kręgosłupa moralnego, zaciągnął się nim z ulgą, czując jak zbawczy dym wypełnił jego płuca.

Zamknął na chwilę oczy, żałując, że nie wyposażył się w dobrego pornosa z miseczką D na okładce. „Jebać to!" zdecydował i aż podskoczył, gdy drzwi otworzyły się hukiem, rzucając lekką poświatę na jego pogrążoną w zadumie sylwetkę.

— Przepraszam — wybełkotał ktoś takim tonem jakby przyłapał go na próbie samobójczej.

— Ale ty to masz, kurwa, wyczucie czasu — mruknął zirytowany i schował penisa z powrotem do spodni, przerywając czynność, która miała poprawić mu humor.

Aomine bez problemu zidentyfikował właściciela tego głosu i nawet nie musiał się odwracać, aby odgadnąć, że na jego twarzy pojawiły się wypieki kontrastujące z włosami jego publicznej zmory. Ale zrobił to niechętnie i zacmokał cicho ze słowami: „no proszę, proszę, kogo tu przywiało" na ustach.

— Wejdź, nie krępuj — odparł, lustrując go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Twarz Kagamiego Taigi wyrażała totalne nie ogarnięcie; wyglądał tak jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię albo ewentualnie scalić się ze ścianą i udawać, że nie istnieje.

Daiki wykrzywił usta w okropnym uśmiechu, który mógł śmiało konkurować z tym, który najczęściej występował u Akashiego, analizującego zmyślny trening, mający na zadanie wycisnąć ze wszystkich siódme poty.

— To ja już sobie może pójdę — wybełkotał reprezentant Seirin i spuścił wzrok, obracając się z nadzieją na szybko ewakuację.

— Musimy uczcić twoje zwycięstwo, a ty spieradalasz jak cnotka niewydymka — stwierdził niecierpliwie Aomine, szybko zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. Popisując się refleksem, jakby od niechcenia zahaczył adidasem o drzwi, zamykając je z głuchym zgrzytem.

— Tu jest ciemno jak w dupie, aż strach się bać — zagadnął, stwierdzając, że od razu poprawił mu się humor, gdy Kagami szarpnął mocno za klamkę, klnąc szpetnie pod nosem. Nawet starał się kopnąć swojego oprawcę w piszczel, ale Aomine był szybszy, blokując jego ruchy, przybliżył się do niego na taką odległość, że niemal stykali się nosami.

— Mam ci dotrzymać towarzystwa? — prychnął Taiga, przez przypadek ocierając się o kroczę swojego rywala, gdy chciał asekurować się ucieczką na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Bez skutku. Aomine, czując jak wypełnia go irracjonalne podniecenie, zacisnął mocno paznokcie na jego barkach, mocno przyciskając cały metr dziewięćdziesiąt do ściany.

Gdy przyłapał się na myśli, że ładnie było Kagamiemu w odcieniach czerwieni, nad jego głową pojawiła się żarówka rodem z kreskówek.

— Co ty robisz, popaprańcu? — zapytał Taiga, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze. Zachłysnął się powietrzem i zakaszlał, próbując w między czasie odepchnąć od siebie umięśnione cielsko silnego skrzydłowego Touou. Na potrzeby swojej ucieczki, złapał Aomine za ręce i próbował je wykręcić, doprowadzając Daikiego do niekontrolowanego napadu śmiechu.

— Weź się przymknij, Taiga — rzucił, splatając ich palce ze sobą i przyciskając jej boleśnie do wysłużonego drzwi. — Złość piękność szkodzi, czy jakoś tak.

„Nie żebyś był jaki zajebiście piękny", pomyślał, gdy Taiga znów sprzeciwił się na głos. Uciszył go pocałunkiem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z subtelnością — był brutalny. Aomine wgryzł się w jego usta jak w kanapkę, czując pod zębami słodki zapach krwi. Uśmiechnął się w chwili na oddech, oblizując lubieżnie usta.

— Pierdol się, Aomine! — zbuntował się Kagami, wymachując nogami.

— Ale żeś się napalił — podsumował Aomine i zagwizdał, łapiąc go mocno za kark. Stwierdził błyskotliwie, że z ust podwójnej brwi brzmiało tak jak bardzo niecenzuralna propozycja. — Z tobą bardzo chętnie — zapewnił, gdy oderwał go od drzwi i popchnął go w głąb pomieszczenia.

Kolejny raz popisując się nienagannym refleksem, zrobił unik, gdy Kagami próbował desperacko poczęstować go swoją pięścią. Z satysfakcją zrejestrował parę czerwonych oczu, który wpatrywały się w niego z permanentną nienawiścią. A gdy Taiga znów wziął zamach, aby wpakować swoją pięść wprost w komplet śnieżnobiałych zębów murzyna, został przygwożdżony do pisuaru, zabrudzonego przez skromne zabawy Daikiego.

— Dajże spokój, będzie zajebiście — zapewnił i złączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunki, zlizując z warg Kagamiego krople krwi, które zdążyły już skrzepnąć.

Taiga go prowokował, a przynajmniej usiłował sobie to mówić, gdy nie zaprzestał jeszcze swoich prób perswazji i próbował się wydostać z silnego uścisku, wydobywając z siebie dźwięki godne biegacza, który pokonał bez przygotowania cały maraton.

— Nie fochaj się. Teraz czas na ruchanie — rzucił poirytowany Aomine, gdy był znów zmuszony ograniczyć ich przestrzeń osobistą do minimum. Naparł na niego całym ciałem i ignorując jakiekolwiek protesty, wbił zęby w jego skórę, przebijając ją na wylot, tak, że po chwili z rany zaczęła ściekać krew.

Aomine nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie chociażby odrobinę uczucia, gdy przez oczami stanął mu obraz dzisiejszego meczu. Szlag by to! Szarpnął mocno za szkarłatne włosy, uderzając boleśnie swoje utrapienia o ścinane. Słysząc cichy syk z ust Taigi, poczuł jak ciepło skumulowało się w jednym miejscu.

— Jedyny, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam. Zapamiętaj to dobrze, Tagia— wysyczał mu prosto do ucha, zaciskając pięć skostniałych palców na szyi Kagamiego, który miał duże trudności z zaczerpnięciem oddechu.

Aomine całkowicie pogrążył się w szaleństwie. Amok wypełnił każdy centymetr jego ciała. I, nie przejmując się, że może wyciągnąć z tego słone konsekwencje, dobrał się do spodni swojej ofiary.

Zagryzły mocno wargi, gdy dotarł do niego zdyszany krzyk Taigi, kiedy wszedł w niego brutalnie, nie siląc się nawet na żaden gest przygotowania. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na udach chłopaka, poruszając się w nim gwałtownie. Nie zareagował, kiedy Kagamim włożył mu dłoń pod koszulkę i wbił mocno paznokcie w skórę, wkładając w swoje ruchy tyle agresji, na ile było go stać.

— Ktoś zakosił nam miejscówkę.

Dopiero, gdy Aomine usłyszał przesączony ironią głos Imayoshiego w akompaniamencie „sumimasenów" Sakuraia, oprzytomniał na tyle, aby zdać sobie sprawę, że Taiga był na skraju wyczerpania.

— Gdy skończysz pieprzyć Kagamiego, rusz swój leniwy tyłek do szatni — odparł luźno kapitan, jakby traktował o pogodzie i zniknął w drzwiach.

Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! Nigdy więcej!

Aomine Daiki jednego dnia spłodził sobie następne wyrzuty sumienia.


End file.
